Your Face Is Diferent
by Rose Jean Black
Summary: DABBLE (requested by @fangirlcurse) In which Klaus is all clean and shaved in the first episode of Season 4 and Caroline notices it, screwing it up when she tells Klaus.


**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own The Vampire Diaries, if I did L. J. Smith herself would have finished the books not a ghost writer. And in the show Klaus, the original family and Caroline would have more screen time.

**The Vampire Diaries, TV Show of CW**

**Pairing**: KLAROLINE

**Summary**: Dabble in which Klaus is all clean and shaved in the episode 4x01 and Caroline notices it, screwing it up when she tells Klaus.

**Notes**: tumblr: **redbir tumblr com **

I saw a post of someone asking for a dabble like this and I was "What the hell?" "Why not?"

So I write the dabble.

* * *

**YOUR FACE IS DIFFERENT**

* * *

He had left his house after breaking his sister's neck. He left her laying on the floor, like it was nothing more than decoration, useless decorations. He'd feel bad if she didn't deserve it. Now he didn't have more of Elena's blood, who was not a vampire, which meant no more hybrids.

He hated that.

He bloody hated that.

He had worked so hard to get everything of the ritual to become hybrid and create more like him. But now all was gone because his dear sister got a tantrum.

Thank you very much Rebekah!

Klaus decided that maybe he needed a walk to cold down a bit. He thought about going for a drink, but it didn't apelike to much. Maybe to take a drink from some girl in town. But he had to look for his victim and this stupid place had as much people as his number of hybrids which were now a very few and he didn't have the possibility to create more. All thanks to his sister's perfect job.

Well done Bekah!

Then he sees her, why is Caroline walking down the street at this time? She was talking to someone on her phone. "Don't worry. She is at home already. And my mother wasn't in the accident. So no one got hurt"

Accident? Then Klaus decided to follow her, he was too curious to know what happened. **  
**

When Caroline finished her call she got a glimpse of someone walking near her. It took her just a few seconds to see it was Klaus.

_I won't blush._

_I won't._

So she pretended she hadn't seen him.

"Very beautiful, to pretend I don't exist. I had Miss Mystic Falls for a classy and polite lady"

She turned around to face him. "I am a classy lady. You aren't a classy lady!"

"Well, yes. I knew I wasn't a lady"

After that she didn't know what to say. Neither did Klaus. If he said the wrong thing it could get him in a lot of troubles. He had to be careful. Very careful. Caroline was looking at him with a suspicious glare. Like she knew what he was thinking.

She obviously didn't trust him.

Caroline had been abducted different times. Now she need better than trust people round her. People lied, hurt and didn't feel remorse. And Klaus was one of them.

It didn't matter if he had a sweet looking face.

Did he look younger everyday? Because she could say he looked older a week ago. Maybe killing babes was like drinking unicorn's blood in Harry Potter, it gave you more power.

He was saying something, but she didn't want to hear lies so she blocked all she was hearing to protect her mind from the Original Jerk.

She couldn't help but paying attention in another way.

Staring at him.

He was wearing a bottom shirt and a dark jacket. His trousers were also dark, like his shoes (she had seen before) and his necklaces. His hair was short as she had always seen it, so were his eyes not yellow with veins around but human looking. She wasn't able to make out the colour. Blue, green, hazel. _Please mate, choose and eye colour like everyone else. _

Something got her eyes. There was something different in him that night. His face was perfectly clean with out facial hair, like he just shaved and applied creams to his skin so it looking flawless.

"Caroline?"

She falls back to Earth.

"What?"

Klaus looks at her like she is crazy.

There was an awkward silence.

"Sorry, I was in my world. I don't want to hear anything from you" then she made a comical move with her face that Klaus was with it meant 'You are not worth my time, you little peace of shit' or 'I don't care' or simple 'Leave me alone'. Caroline sure had a lot of nice come back sentences.

He was too curious to care.

"I'm just asking what happened"

"You kissed me!"

"Well, that was earlier"

"And you shaved"

_What?_

"What?"

"And why is that important?"

Caroline new she did wrong. Why did she had to open her mouth. Always! Sometimes she wished there was someone how didn't let her speak until she had really thought what she was saying.

Sadly that wasn't happening.

Klaus did think before speaking.

"Wait, you were thinking about that while I was speaking?"

"It doesn't matter" said Caroline, trying to leave.

He followed.

"It doesn't" he admitted.

_Good._

But he wasn't done.

"If you were't thinking about the kiss... Wait! You were! You just called me out for it"

_Damn__!_

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**I really don't know the colour of Joseph Morgan's eyes.**

**Check out my other KC stories: _Dear Diary_ and _Be A Tiger._ **

**Reviews are better than sex ;)**


End file.
